


Hell's Ring

by hank412



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Dracula - Bram Stoker, Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, Freddy vs. Jason (2003), Hellraiser (Movies), Slender Man Mythos, The Wolfman (2010), Urban Legends - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hank412/pseuds/hank412
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The big faces of Horror have been contained over the past years. United Global Media has announced "Hell's Ring", a "game" in which the horror icons are to be hunted and killed. There is no winner in a game you're meant to lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Something I had been working on for deviantart, but I'll post it here as well in chapter form. Enjoy

Monsters are real. They are very real. They’ve walked among you. Instilling fear within you. But the realization of our existence has often been our fear. Years ago we were reminded why. We were hunted, contained or slaughtered. Legends. Myths. Cases. Ghost stories. All of us. At first, only a few knew of our existence, but soon, the whole world would know.

-          The Boogey Man

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The lights on set burst with their radiant rays of light, the cameras were on standby, a man shouting the countdown before they would be on the air. Dan Matthews stood at the center of it all, bathed in the glow of the spotlights, his head down. The countdown reaching its end, he looks up and his blue eyes focus on the camera as the make-up crew makes their final touches to his face and blonde hair. The cameras come on and he smiles.

“Helloooo Planet Earth,” he would say, “United Global Media is proud to announce its next globally televised event! Let’s talk about monsters. You’ve heard the legends and the myths, but what if I told you they were real? Would that shock you? I hope it does, because they are real, every single one of them! Now, how shocked do you feel? Hopefully you aren’t as shocked as you’re going to be when you hear this next bit of news I’m going to give you! On behalf of United Global Media, I am proud to announce Hell’s Ring! In this televised event, all the monsters that have haunted you will fight for survival! And for the next two months, we’re going to bring this all to you LIVE! Tell your friends! Tell your family! Tell your dog! Tell them this is an event they won’t want to miss!”

                The containment below ground is a cruel fate, even for creatures of the night. No one struggles, no one moves, no one speaks. One can lose track of time in there and everyone there has. Two months had gone by. Two months of advertisements and promotions, insuring that the whole world will be watching. For those underground, two months could mean anything. Two weeks, two days, two hours, two minutes, or merely two seconds. Time means nothing to them. What it means to those around them is a different story.

“Move it Krueger! We got a schedule to keep to!” A Guard yells. The sounds of chains rattling echo throughout the room. Chucky and the others who resisted were kicked to the ground, relentlessly tazed. Others watch. The lord of Vampires is among them.

 “Reduced to nothing.” Dracula mutters.

“Get used to it.” The guard moves Dracula along. Past everything. Past the Slenderman attempting an escape, only to be thwarted by the collar around his neck. Past Davey Jones, muttering over and over,

“Dead men tell no tales.”

Dan Matthews entered, his smile seeming to be the only source of light in the room.

“Helloooo! Are my stars ready?”

The Guards looked up, tazing the floored monsters once again.

“As much as they’ll ever be.” They replied. Dan Matthews’s smile widened.

“Excellent! Alright everybody….SHOWTIME!!!”

The monsters continued down the hall, the chains still rattling. Each was pulled away from the group, placed in a clear glass tube, with no hope of ever escaping. The tubes were sealed and the guards stood back, admiring their work.

Dan Matthews waltzed on to the stage as the spotlights shined on him. “Helloooo Planet Earth! Thank you for tuning in today, and trust me, you won’t regret it. Today is the first day of Hell’s Ring! For the next month, the monsters and creatures of the dark that have haunted you for so long will fight for their survival. In with the monster is The Platoon. The Platoon is made up of Alien hunters, bred specifically for this hunt!” As his narration ended, a large group of heavily armored creatures, all with wires running through their bodies, entered the arena. A group consisting of several Xenomorphs and Predators.

                Down below, the tubes began to rise, startling each of its inhabitants. They rose to the field where the platoon had made their entrance. Each looked at one another, with looks of malice, fear, or confusion. Steam shot from the pods as a smirk appeared on Dan Matthew’s face. “Now then. LET THE GAMES BEGIN!”


	2. Uneasy Alliance

The tubes split in half, the collars around the necks of all fell to the ground, the weapons they had missed so much had appeared before them, all restraints were off. The Platoon were the first to make any movement. They fired and leapt at their enemies. Some monsters fought back while others fled into the trees behind them. All over the world, audiences laughed and cheered. It was not long until bodies were hitting the floor.

                The Rake, a curious being, fought for its life, slaying two predators before its fall. A xenomorph had ambushed him from behind. The world cheered as they watched the Xenomorph shred The Rake’s skin from its body. They applauded as they watched The Rake’s ribcage be torn out by another Predator. All they did was cheer.

                Jolly Roger, a specter of the sea, was another one who had fallen, not at the hands of the Platoon, but at the hands of Jason Voorhees. True, the situation was different, but Jason’s instincts were not. With a swift slash of his machete, Jolly Roger’s head had come off. Audiences howled wildly at the sight. Another creature of the night had fallen, not a tear for them, only applause.

“Monster!” Dracula said to the towering beast. “You remember who I am, do you not?” The green skinned monster grunted, scratching at the bolts in his neck. “Then you know that I am your only chance at surviving.” The monster nodded. “Then you will come with me.”

“Y-Yes… Master…” The monster grunted. They disappeared into the woods.

                “Hey! Hockey puck!” Jason’s head quickly snapped over his shoulder. Freddy Krueger stood before him, grinning as usual. Jason quickly raced toward his old foe, machete in hand. Freddy readied his blades. “You want to give me one more dance, eh?” Krueger spat as Jason raised his machete. They both became still, focusing on the being that stood between them.

“Gentlemen.” Pinhead said. Both Krueger and Voorhees backed up when he spoke. “If you are done bickering, I’d to make an offer.” Pinhead signaled for someone to come out of hiding. The man known as Michael Myers emerged from the trees. “It doesn’t take a genius to realize that the only way to get out of this mess alive is to stay in groups. So gentlemen, I am offering you the chance at survival. Do wish to join or for me to slay you where you stand?” Krueger and Voorhees were still, but only for a moment. Their tension eased.

“I’m in.”


	3. The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the damn story, this ain't sparknotes

                The woods are easily the most treacherous thing on the face of any planet. It can turn from friend to foe very quickly. Dracula and The Monster were experiencing the latter first hand.

“Thirsty… So… Thirsty…” The Monster spoke. Dracula turned to face the monster. Something resembling a child’s innocence gleamed in The Monster’s eyes, allowing Dracula to take some form of pity on this freak of nature. The two approached a swamp, The Monster did not hesitate to rush to the greenish water and fill his dry mouth with the liquid. Dracula felt uneasy, not trusting the quiet that surrounded them. He was right. Faster than any human could process, The Gill-man launched itself out of the water at the monster. Dracula had Gill-Man by the throat before anyone could tell what had happened.

“You wish to fight us, do you?” Dracula tossed the creature to the ground. Gill-Man scrambled to its feet, its arms raised to defend itself. With a swift movement of Dracula’s hand, the creature from the black lagoon was on the ground once again. The creature screeched as it rose to its feet again. “Is this how you wish to die?” Dracula grasped the creature by the throat. The cameras hidden in the tree zoomed in. Audiences around the world were tense, anticipating the kill. “There will be no tears for you. No burial. Just another body to add to the pile.” The Creature stared into Dracula’s face, its eyes challenging Dracula. “Or…” Dracula dropped the creature. “You can serve me and live.” Debate flashed in Gill-Man’s eyes. The creature turned to Dracula, looking at him for only a moment before diving back in the swamp, leaving Dracula and the Monster without an answer.

The woods are easily the most treacherous thing on the face of any planet. It can turn from friend to foe very quickly. Chucky was experiencing the latter first hand.

“Shit,” Chucky muttered, as the tall, faceless man stood over him. Chucky’s instincts took hold as Chucky struck, had it been any other adversary, they would have fallen, but not the Slender Man. Chucky’s blade cut through the incoming tendrils, black blood leaking from the wounds, but only for a moment as they seemed only to grow right back. Slender Man appeared un-phased by the living doll’s struggle, but grew bored. Four more tendrils shot from Slender Man’s back and wrapped around Chucky’s limbs. They tightened, causing Chucky to lose his grip on his knife, allowing it to fall the ground. Despite his body being made of rubber and plastic, he could still feel his bones being crushed into gravel by the Slender Man’s grip. Slender Man raised the doll into the air, as the tendrils began to retract. The doll did not dare scream as he felt his limbs being torn from their sockets. However, he could not keep it in, as he heard the tearing of cloth, he let out one final scream of agony as his limbs were ripped from his body, blood spraying from the sockets. The Slender Man loomed over the helpless doll. Chucky stared into the blank, emotionless face. “No one… fucks with the Chuck… and gets away with it…” he said as a black tendril came down and split his skull.


	4. Bloodshed

Dracula never found the woods as an ally, he found them too untrustworthy. They shielded too much, such as whatever snapped a nearby twig. Dracula stopped, his eyes wandering around the environment that surrounded him. He heard the footsteps. Loud and heavy. Coming closer. Dracula had hardly turned his head when he found himself in the grasp of Big Foot. He was in the hands of the beast for only so long.

The Monster rushed to his master’s aid as he tackled Big Foot and threw him through a tree. Big Foot was quick to rise to its feet and the Monster was eager to knock it back down. The two wrestled downhill, tearing at each other. Frankenstein’s Monster tore patches of fur off his opponent, leaving behind patches of exposed skin. The beast retaliated, ripping off the Monster’s ear. The two reached the bottom of the hill, as The Monster grabbed a nearby tree, ripped it from the ground, and swung it like a baseball bat. The wood splintered into pieces upon contact with Big Foot’s face. Big Foot flew back, taking down several trees with him. Big Foot reached for a tree and launched it at The Monster. The Monster deflected the tree, splitting it in half. He ran towards Big Foot, ripping another tree from the ground in the process. He swung it again, this time lower. Big Foot smashed against a rocky surface and struggled to get up. The Monster was already standing over his prey. He placed his foot on Big Foot’s hand, keeping him down, as he plunged his hand into Big Foot’s back. Big Foot let out a screech in agony. The Monster felt his target and pulled back his arm. Big Foot’s spine tore through muscle as The Monster continued pulling, ripping the spine from any restraints. The Beast stopped screeching. The Monster stood over his fallen enemy, gripping the spine in his blood drenched hand, as audiences around the world cheered.

“There aren’t any exits in the arena, and something is keeping me from getting out.” Pinhead explained to the others.

“It took you that long to figure that out?” Freddy asked, losing his patience.

“No, but it would’ve taken longer for you to figure it out.”

“Well then, explain to me why we can’t just go out and kill everyone. Why do we need to hide like cowards?”

“Rushing into battle is the quickest way to lose it. Advice you’ve always seemed to forge….” Pinhead stopped. His eyes looking around the trees. “when he makes his move, you and the others will run.”

“What the fuck are you talking about? I ain’t running from anythi…”

“You won’t win against what is coming.” Just then is when the Slender Man made his first move. He swung out his tendrils knocking everyone back, sending Krueger, Voorhees, and Myers downhill. Pinhead was quick to his feet, launching chains at his enemy. Slender Man teleported out sight, the chains didn’t stop, they shot to wherever Slender Man had ported. They found him. Slender Man was back in Pinhead’s sight, shooting out his tendrils. Pinhead ported out of their direction.

Krueger and the others rose to their feet. Krueger took one last glance at Pinhead before retreating into the trees. Pinhead’s hooks latched onto Slender Man’s arm, shredding the skin and suit upon it. Slender Man shot out three tendrils in retaliation. Two had brushed over Pinhead’s shoulder, but one had took out a chunk of meat from Pinhead’s side. Pinhead moved his hand over his wound, never taking his attention off of Slender Man. He fired out more chains, flying faster than any human eye could react. The small chains pierced Slender Man’s torso. Black blood sprayed on the trees behind him. Slender Man wrapped his tendrils around Pinhead’s arms, pulling them in opposite directions. He then did the same to Pinhead’s legs, wrapping his tendrils around his ankles. Slender Man lifted his enemy in the air, pulling at his limbs with extreme force. Pinhead shouted in pain and anger. A flood of chains and hooks shot from his mouth, tearing and scratching at Slender Man’s head. The black liquid ran down Slender Man’s head as he launched more tendrils, these pierced Pinhead’s chest, but did not pass through him, instead they continued to tangle themselves around within Pinhead’s body. Pinhead felt something burning within him, he ignored it and the chains continued to pour from his mouth, slicing through Slender Man’s tendrils as black liquid sprayed all over the two entities. Tendrils and chains tore through each other as the two beings ripped each other apart. The burning inside Pinhead continues to grow until he could longer ignore it, neither could Slender Man. Pinhead’s insides began to glow. The two stood in awe of the light as it expanded and consumed them both.

Dan Matthews observed the ashes that lay where two of the most powerful entities had once stood. Thinking.

“Sir, is something wrong?” A guard walked into the observatory where Matthews had been seated.

“As a matter a fact, I do have a little problem. You see, now that Slender Man and Pinhead, probably the most powerful beings in the arena, are dead, I feel the games have sort of… lost something. Like killing off a fan-favorite character, it just isn’t the same. I thinks the game is going to need… a little kick to keep it going.”

“A kick, sir?”

“Yeah… and I think I have something in mind.”


	5. Swords

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, been a while. I have other stuff to do, you know.

The next day is when Matthews made his announcement.

“Viewers of Hell’s Ring, we got a very special announcement for you! Giving yesterday’s events, we’ve decided to up the ante and are deciding to introduce two mystery guests into the arena! Who are they, I hear you asking. I’ll just say, trust me, you’ll know ‘em when you see ‘em!”

“Alright hockey puck and William Shatner! I’m running the show now! So whatever I say goes, you got that?!” Krueger screamed at Voorhees and Myers, who remained silent. “Good, now let’s move.”

Night approaches quickly over the arena, the platoon members having cornered more beings and slaughtering them. The Banshee, The Abominable Snowman and others. Just more bodies to be added to the fire.

Davey Jones walked along the shore. It was calming, a great change from the madness of the woods. The waves crashing in formed some sort of soothing tune. Davey Jones seemed to be in a trance from it, for he hardly ever glanced up. He did eventually, and there stood his opponent. The enemy stood there, in dirty black armor, a red cape, a missing one body part that would usually be found sitting on someone’s neck. It was The Headless Horseman. He stood there, his sword drawn, it was clear what he wanted. Davey Jones understood and unsheathed his blade. The two struck a stance, standing for almost thirty seconds before anyone dared to make the first move. The area sounded of cold metal clanging against each other as the two swordsmen fought. Their arms and wrists moved at blindingly fast speeds, sparks flew whenever their blades made contact. Davey Jones was quicker and persistent, but the horseman was stronger, stubborn. Both showed no sign of an advantage, until the horseman made one heavy swing of his sword, knocking the blade out of the grasp of Davey Jones. Davey Jones stood there as the horseman aimed the tip of his sword at the pirate’s chest. He looked up at his opponent, speaking,

“Perhaps, if I feared for my life, I might compliment you on your swordsmanship. Make an attempt to appeal to your humanity and to spare my life. None of us are human here… and I do not fear for my life. However, that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t.” It all became dark as a large shadow seemed to loom over the two figures. The Swordsman turned away from his opponent, surprised by what was appearing before him. The large purple tentacles that splashed out of the water and the beast they were attached to. The beast opened its circular mouth, revealing the many rows of teeth inside, as it made a wretched screech. Everyone in the arena was now aware that they were in the presence of the Kraken!

The Kraken lowered its tentacle and squished the horseman underneath it. One could almost hear the crunching of bones under the tentacle's weight. People around the world cheered at the appearance of the first mystery guest as the Kraken screeched once more, flailing its tentacles all around, but never once harming the being that controlled it. “With you once again at my command,” the pirate began, “My victory is assured!”


	6. Nightmares

                One would wonder how one could sleep when knowing their life was in danger. Wondering how one can do something does not always prevent one from doing it. Living proof would be Freddy Krueger, back against the wall of the cave that he and his group decided to take shelter in. Resting for the night was their main concern. Freddy opened his eyes for only a moment. A moment was enough for him to see that he wasn’t in the cave anymore. The place he stood in was much more familiar. The Boiler room. The room that Freddy decided would be where everyone would have their last nightmare.

                “Never thought I’d see this place again. A sight for sore eyes. You might wonder why I’m talking out loud to myself. Simple, I didn’t will my mind back here… someone brought me here. So, I know you’re out there! Thinking you can kill me in my own home! So why don’t you come on out?!”

“Fred Krueger.” Freddy slashed at the air behind him. “Always so ignorant.” The Boogeyman appeared above him, standing on the ceiling with his hands behind his head. “Always so stupid.”

“Die!” Freddy launched nearby shards of metal at the Boogeyman. The shards passed through him as he turned into smoke. “You can’t beat me at my own game!”

                “This isn’t a game.” The Boogeyman reformed behind him.  “This is an execution of fear.” Freddy slashed at the already disappearing body, cutting through mist. “Even if you survive this battle, you will lose. You’ve already lost.”  Freddy Krueger looked all around him, unable to find where the voice was coming from.

                “The hell are you talking about?!” The Boogeyman appeared once again behind Krueger.

“These people have made what others fear bleed. They’ve shown the world that we can die. They’ve shown the whole world that there’s nothing to fear about us. There’s no point fighting in a battle you have already lost.” Krueger stood with his head hanging low. The words of the Boogeyman had hit him hard. He understood.

“Then how the hell do we survive?”

  “You can’t. Not alone anyway. Convince the others of this. We aren’t going to win this game and we don’t need to, we just need to find a way to stop playing it.” The Boogeyman once again faded into smoke and disappeared into darkness, leaving Krueger in the middle of a nightmare.


End file.
